


An Unexpected Visit

by WriterRene



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Intense, Love, M/M, Other, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, falling inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRene/pseuds/WriterRene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean.. Please open the door.. hurry..” In a raspy dying voice. A hurt familiar voice and I knew exactly who it was when I heard them say<br/>“Dean its me-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: Dean’s P.O.V.  
It’s been 3 weeks since the possession of my brother by Lucifer. I have let everyone down. Bobby, Cas, even my father by letting all of this to happen. Dad gave me one reason to stay with Sam and that was to protect him. I was to keep Sammy safe. Away from the demons and Lucifer, but.. I can’t seem to do anything right in the world. 

Bobby was like a father to me and Cas was.. Well Cas was my friend. More than a friend though, he was more than that. He was.. I just can’t describe it. Castiel was amazing, to me, and in battle. 

I just want a sign. A sign that will show me what to do. I would do anything to get everyone back and to a good safe life they could enjoy and not have any worries. Dad, Cas, Sammy, Bobby, and everyone else that I put in danger and/or killed, I have failed you and I'm sorry.

I was not only drunk, but in Les Angelo loading up my shotguns and gathering my things when I heard a knock at my hotel room door. When they first knocked I thought it was probably a maid or a staff of the hotel, but then as I was walking towards the door I heard words between coughs  
“Dean.. Please open the door.. hurry..” In a raspy dying voice. A hurt familiar voice and I knew exactly who it was when I heard them say  
“Dean its me-”  
“Cas! I coming!” I yelled cutting him off.

I swung the hotel door open and saw Castiel slowly falling to the ground, blood all over his trench coat. He looked at me and coughed up some blood in the hotel hallway. I suddenly thought how he’s gotten so much blood on his clothing in the past and yet he’s gotten it nice and clean each time. I stared at him for a second not believing what i’m seeing. Its.. Cas.. He’s here.. But then I sprung into action. I quickly grabbed Cas underneath his arms dragging him inside hearing him moan in pain. I laid him on the couch and watched blood pouring out from various wounds on his surprisingly toned body.

I counted 10 large open wounds that were half from a gun and half from a knife, and 3 small cuts that looked most likely from shotgun shards, and a lot of blood going onto the couch. I don’t know if I can bandage all of this up I thought. He’s in terrible condition, I’ll have to call the ambulance. I got my phone out of my bag of possessions along with some antibiotic cream and a lot of gauze. I punched in 911 on my phone and and put the medical stuff on the coffee table next to Castiel.  
“Sorry Cas, but this is probably gonna sting like a b!tch.” I said undoing the top of the antibiotic cream.  
“911 what’s your emergency?” The phone finally said.  
“Hello, my friends been shot and stabbed multiple times, we’re at The Normandie Hotel in room 221. He’s losing a lot of blood get here fast.” I said in a kind of harsh voice I thought. I started to put the antibiotic cream on his wounds as we waited for the ambulance to get here.  
“Agh!” Cas yelled as I put it on. I gave him a pillow to bite down on if it hurt to much. I put the antibiotic cream on the gauze as I finished putting it on his wounds and started to tape down the bandages. The least I can do is this I thought. I may never see him again. You never know what could happen now a days.

When I was just about done on the last bandage the ambulance had gotten here and took Cas onto a gurney. I followed them and was about to hop into the ambulance truck with Cas when one of the men put his arm out to stop me “Sorry sir, are you family?”  
“More than that” I responded pushing his arm out of the way and getting into the truck.

-End of Chapter 1


	2. Castiel's Back

Chapter 2: Castiel's P.O.V.

I didn't wake up until I was in the hospital bed already stitched up and ready to go. I woke up looking around and found dean laying on a couple of chairs asleep with a hospital pillow. I looked at the clock, and it read 4:23 AM. He stayed with me I thought. He didn't leave.  
I wanted to talk to talk to him now, I wanted to tell him everything that happened and why I'm here, but he just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him since he stayed her awake for so long making sure I was okay. 

I lay back in the hospital bed and looked up at the white ceiling and started thinking about Dean's brother Sam. Poor Dean must be blaming him self for Sam's possession, and probably for bobby's death too. I want to tell him that I want to help save Sam, but I don't exactly know how. Lucifer is at his heights and the world is slowly being taken over. Before we know it we'll be the last few human's/fallen angel alive, or the first to die who knows. I want to protect Dean. I want to-

"Cas? Cas are you awake?" Dean says in a tired voice interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yea Dean I'm awake." I say in a calm quiet voice. I've gotten kind of used to this human thing. I pretty much tried to redo my brain like human one so I could do things down here in earth easier. 

Dean Almost immediately got up and hugged me. It felt nice to feel him. I can sense his happiness that I'm alive.  
"It feels nice to hear your-"  
He cut me off again but this time he did something.. He.. He kissed me.. I open my eyes and he looks straight into mine, and then he frowns  
"Cas sorry, I didn't mean that, I just I don't know why I did that. Everything is weird and I just got excited to see you and.." He babbled and then stopped. I turn and look at him,  
"No it's fine Dean. No one has ever done that to me before. It was nice." I say and smile at him. It really did feel nice though. A kiss.. I guess I should do that more. It's like hugging right? Only it feels nicer, it gives you a warm tingly feeling inside. I thought to myself.

Then I realized something. I immediately got up and removed all of the medical things attached to me and grabbed my clothes that the nurse must have got washed for me. I looked at Dean and noticed his concerned look he was giving me.  
"Dean I have to go." I said.  
"Cas don't, please.. I just want a little time with you before we get back into the battle field."  
"We don't have that much time before they(demons) find us. We need to move. They know I'm in this area already, so they probably figured out your here too." I said with frustration.  
"Cas, just.. 1 second please. Can you sit down and talk to me for a second?" Dean responded in a worriedly calm tone of voice. 

Now that I think about it. This is rare to see Dean like this. He would usually be me in the situation ready to go and get on the road before we're ambushed, but this time he's different. He's changed since his brother. It might be a good change I'm not sure, but he's definitely changed. I probably should sit down and see what he needs to say in case this is a 1 in a time thing.  
"Okay.. Here.." I say sitting next to him with my clothed in my lap.  
"Cas, I know we tend to get separated a lot and only recently have I realized something.. I don't know how you're going to respond to this but it's the truth and I don't know if something will happen and I never see you again or not, but if something did happen I want to tell you this simple thing. I put a lot of thought into it and I hope you feel the same way. Castiel I truly think I -"  
"Sir! You should be lying down! You only just got stitched up! You're in no condition to be getting up and around with out needing to!" A nurse came in and interrupted Dean in mid sentence. I got up and and walked up to the nurse.  
"Sir.. You need to lay down.." She said looking straight at me. I put my hand on her cheek and said,  
"Thank you so much for helping with my wounds," and kissed her. Maybe since I recognized her and told her she did her part she'll leave me alone. I look at her and she's in shock it appeared. Her cheeks got extremely red. I look back at Dean and his mouth is just completely open looking at me like I did something insane. Kissing is like hugging right? I thought again.  
"I.. Sir, you are quite handsome but I do not know you that well.. I'll go get another nurse.." The nurse I kissed said.  
"Well, that was weird." I said turning back around at Dean.

-End of Chapter 2


	3. Castiel IS Back

Chapter 3: Dean's P.O.V.

I looked at Castiel with an extremely surprised look. Wait.. what just happened.. Cas kissed the nurse? Okay, what? I kept questioning myself with confusion. I was going to tell him how I feel and he kisses a random person? Maybe he doesn't understand the meaning of a kiss yet. Or maybe he's just really passionate.. Ha, maybe.

After I thought about it Cas looks at me and says,  
"Wasn't it?" I clear my throat,  
"Oh yea, I guess." I say. 

I need to tell Cas now. I know how I feel about him. It's strong and it's true. Castiel has always been there for me and he's always trying his best to make sure I'm okay. Since he is practically all I've got I want him to know, and I want to know how he feels. Now I want to kiss him again. When I kissed on the hospital bed it was so sweet. His lips were soft and just perfect. Honestly i've never kissed a man before. Only girls in the past, but Cas is different he's.. He's just.. I don't know how to describe it again.

"What are you thinking about? You're smiling." Cas asks me.  
"You." I respond. Cas stops and looks at me with slight confusion. Ah, why did I say that? I thought.  
"Me?" Cas asks me. I stand up and look into his beautiful blue eyes again. I don't care about embarrassing myself anymore I thought. I just want Castiel. I want him, and I want to know if he wants me too.  
"Yes," I say with a pause, "you."

I push him up against the hospital room door and move my hand over to the door and lock it. I smile at him, it feels great to have some privacy.  
"Are you going to kiss me again?" Cas asks smiling.  
"Only if you want me to." I say back.  
"It feels nice to be kissed. Well, the nurse wasn't exactly good but when you did it. It felt real nice." Cas says making my cheeks blush. I take his hands and intertwine them with mine and say,  
"Do you know the true meaning of a kiss Cas?"  
"It's saying I appreciate you." He says pretty confident. I look at him and smile.  
"It sort of does, but it means something more like you love that person and you never want to let them go."  
"Oh.. I didn't mean that to the nurse." He says back.  
"Yea, love is a powerful and magical word. It means that you want to protect that person and love them like no one else can. It means that the person you love is truly amazing and makes you feel different than other people do."  
"I know the meaning of love because all the angels loved god and loved each other. But not anymore. Love really is a strong word. It's the way you feel and the what you do for the other person that makes it so strong." He says to me sort of sadly. "Wait.. Dean? Do you love me?" There it is. This is my chance to tell him.  
"Cas, I do. I love you. and I want to be with you and only you. We could fight together and I promise I'll protect you from harm. I just need to know if you do. Do you? Do you love me Cas?" I say meaning every word and realizing Cas is letting go of my hands. He turns around and I hear sniffles. Is he crying? "Cas? Are you okay?"  
"Yes," He says turning around and smiling, "I do love you Dean and I will fight and protect you also. I've never told you but sometimes I feel like I love you as much as I did with god when I still believed in him saving us." Cas steps closer to me and wipes away his tears and then mine. I'm crying too.

-End of Chapter 3


	4. It Has Been Said

Chapter 4: Castiel's P.O.V.

I do love him.. I do want to be with him.. And I do want to kiss him. It goes silent until dean starts too feel up my side, and whispers to me,  
"kiss me." I kiss him and grab his waist and push him up against the wall this time. He kisses me back and it feels nice. I like being kissed by him. By the one I love.

Dean starts to kiss down my neck, and takes off my hospital gown. He touches my stomach which is quite buff right now since I was working my human body to a good level. He kisses me more and takes me to the hospital bed. He pushes me down on my back and he's practically on top of me. I grab his hair and I kiss back because the feeling is so nice. I've never felt this way before. He squeezes my sides with his strong hands and I moan because I still haven't healed. I still have all the bandages and they're out in the open. Dean stops when I moan.  
"Cas I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You're just so.. Irresistible." I look at him and smile,  
"It's fine, I'm glad you care about how I feel."  
"I have and always will care about how you feel Cas. I love you." Dean says to me with such passion.  
"I love you too Dean." We both smile at each other and then Dean get's off and hands me my clothes. He stops to stare out the window and waits for me to get my clothes on. We love each other.. I love him and he loves me, what an affect that has on you. I thought to myself.

I finish getting my clothes on and we leave the hospital room. Dean takes hold of my hand as we're walking down the hallway of the hospital and smiles at me. I smile back and kind of laugh at the fact that he's holding my hand. It feels so different between us now. It's more.. Special.. 

We get out the door without anyone noticing it seemed until out of no where the nurse I kissed comes bursting through the hospital doors. She grabs me and pulls me to her and kisses me again. I'm so confused at this point. Does she love me? Why does she love me? We only just met. She kisses a long kiss except this time she did it with her tongue. Dean didn't do that to me he just pressed his lips against mine. She grabbed my pants and put a piece of paper inside of them. She smiles at me and goes back inside the hospital. Turns out all the girl nurses knew exactly what she was doing and were watching here when she came out

I look at Dean with a horrid look on my face and he looks at me and says,  
"Looks like you got her number easily you player." He laughs and grabs the slip of paper sticking out of my pants, and opens it up and shows me the 10 digit number she wrote down for me to call.  
"Do I have to call her now?" I ask Dean. He laughs and says back,  
"Ha no, no you don't it's fine."  
"Okay good because she scares me kind of." I say back.  
"Wait. You can set Micheal on fire, but you're scared of a hot blonde nurse?" Dean says laughing even harder. I can't help but to laugh too though, because it is quite comedic.

Apparently Dean had gone back to the hotel and drove his impala to the hospital for when I woke up. He's so sweet. I thought. I smile at him and took hold of his hand again. When we got into the car and Dean drove. He just drove and I fell asleep to Eye of The Tiger playing in the impala.

-End of Chapter 4


	5. No More Worries

Chapter 5: Dean's P.O.V.

I was driving us far away to some where safe, away from everything. Maybe even somewhere to stay for good. If the world is sure to end then I want it to end while I'm with Cas. I pull into the drive way of where we're going to stay and it starts pouring rain which almost instantly wakes up Castiel. Cas yawns and looks at me and then smiles.  
"I love you, but you won't be able to love me for long." He says to me.  
"What do you mean? I will always love you Cas." I'm kind of confused with him now. Cas opens the door and is about to get out but I grab his hand.  
"You know I love you right? I haven't been joking." I say to him.  
"Of course Dean I know" Castiel says back to me. He gets out of the car and starts going towards the house when I suddenly hear and see lightning and thunder right there in front of the impala.

"Cas! Are you okay?" I yell from the surprise attack from no where.  
I close the impala door and see Cas on his back knocked out. He was hit!  
"Cas! Cas! Oh my god!" I run to him and check his pulse. He.. He's.. He's dead.. The lightning killed him.. I start crying with Castiel's dead body in my arms. I look up at the sky, "God damn you! All of you!" I scream. I then look up to see Lucifer.. Sam.. Standing there smiling. 

Then everything starts to go blurry. I hear someone calling my name, and then I woke up. I had apparently fallen asleep while driving. Castiel happened to just wake up and stop the impala on the side of the road. Cas just pulled into a random parking lot and let me sleep since he didn't know where I was driving us to. I think I almost cried in real life.  
"Dean.. Dean.. You okay?" Castiel woke me up out of the dream. Thank god for him.  
"I'm awake! I'm okay!" I accidentally yelled in the impala.  
"You were shaking like crazy I thought you were having a seizure or something." Cas said to me.  
"No, I just had a bad dream." I said back.  
"How bad?" Cas asked.  
"Pretty bad.." I said back.  
"Oh, well you slept for quite a while. Looks like we should get a move on!" Cas says.  
"Yea, your right. Let's go." I say with so much happiness since Cas isn't dead.

-End of Chapter 5


	6. Home

Chapter 6: Castiel's P.O.V.

Dean began driving again after his dream he had. I guess I need to keep an eye on him just in case something like this happens again. I'm wondering what his dream was about. Was it about Sam? He's going through so much, he's having bad dreams to remind him of it too. He just needs a break, away from all of this tragedy. I think I would do anything to keep him save. Dean is the only thing I have left I just realize. He was the first person I started turning to and he's the last. I will keep this man safe, and even if that means sacrificing myself.  
I clear my through. "Um, Dean? Can I ask what your dream was about? Was.. it about Sam?" Dean looks at me and gives a puzzled look.  
"No.. It was.." He takes a deep breath and looks back on the road. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about Sam yet, maybe its just too soon.

"So.. Um, where are we-"  
"We're here." Dean says cutting me off. I look ahead and their Bobby's house is. Of course, I should have guessed he was going to take us here. This could practically be called his house now since there's none else to come and take care of it.  
"But Dean wouldn't this be one of the first places things will go looking for you?" I ask Dean.  
"Yea, I don't really care." He says back in his most roofing voices. "This house has too many memories, too many things that can't.. We're staying here Cas, if you wanna leave then go right-"  
"No, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you Dean." I cut him off saying. We both just kinda sit there in deans impala, in front of Bobby's house staring into each others souls. I love him.. I want to tell him again and again. Its already been said once. Now we're just mixed up in our feeling right now I believe. Just wondering whats going to happen next. It all came up so fast.

Me and Dean for pretty much the rest of the evening unloaded everything into the house. We tidied a few things up and finally settled down. Dean was in bobby's library of books reading and researching while I was in the kitchen baking some pie. Apple pie to be specific, Dean loves apple.

-End of chapter 6


	7. Safe and sound

Chapter 7: Dean's P.O.V.

The first night at the house, I slept pretty good. Considering I haven't exactly had a good nights sleep in a long time. I slept on the couch in the living room, and I'm pretty sure Castiel slept on the basement couch. Hopefully he slept well too. I woke up with a blanket on me that wasn't there when I fell asleep. Castiel must have came in and put it on me... Who knew he was so motherly huh. I got up and stretched my arms and legs out and went to go take a morning shower but it sounded like Cas was already up and beat me to it. The door to the bathroom was wide open. Cas isn't very modest I guess. I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Cas? Want me to close this?" I yelled gripping the door knob. When the shower suddenly stopped running.  
"That's fine Dean". Castiel says as he pulls the shower curtains open. I was looking straight at him and couldn't stop staring. I finally looked away with probably the most surprised face on.  
"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you were gonna.. Sorry." I say closing the door almost all the way, but Cas's hand grabs the side and pulls it back completely naked walking out of the bathroom.  
"No it's fine. You can take one if you want. I'm done."  
"That's not what I.." I say back to him practically gaping my mouth wide open at his extremely irresistible body. I was holding onto the edge of the door holding my self back. Cas tilts his head to the side with a confused look on his face.  
"What's wrong? Did you have another dream last night?"  
"No, no. It's nothing I just.." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel off the counter, "Ill.. Uh.. Be in the shower." I close the bathroom door and strip off my clothes. I turn on the shower and start to wait for it to get warm. Is it wrong for me to have this deep feeling towards him? I have never had feeling towards man, let alone an angel. I get in the shower and start scrubbing the guilt And sadness off of my rough skin, when I hear a banging on the bathroom door.  
"Dean! I forgot to wash my hair, I hope you don't mind me coming in!" I hear the door open and then close and then suddenly Castiel is in the shower with me going around me to get the shampoo. "Sorry, I'm not exactly used to being human one hundred percent." He says grinning that sweet smile, I just couldn't hold my self back at this point. I grabbed Castiel's hands pushing him to the wall giving him a long kiss in the shower, causing him to drop the soap. "You're not supposed to drop the soap Cas." I say winking at him. "Oh, my bad, is this another routine you humans have going around?.." "You could put it that way." I run my hand real slowly though his hair putting shampoo in it. "This is how you do it Cas." Castiel steps forward into the water running and kisses me again, while shampoo runs out of his hair. "And this is how you do it." Cas says in between kissing me again. He pushes me up again the wall this time and sits me down on the side of the tube but against the wall. Thank god for Bobby's huge bathroom. He pushes forward. Such a strong force I can feel throbbing through me, even though he's not an angel anymore he still has that way to make me feel like I can do anything. No ones made me feel this way, no one. -End


End file.
